Ma version de Twilight
by milune.reading
Summary: Et si, après qu'elle est embrasser Jacob, Bella a des doutes quand a son amoure pour Edward? Et si Jacob continue a se battre pour eux? et si Bella avait une histoire plus sombre cacher par tous.. quelles répercutions cela aurait sur le déroulement de l'histoire?
1. Chapitre Alpha

**Voilà les lecteurs, je commence ma nouvelle fanfiction. qui aura comme vous l'avez remarquer, comme thème, le couple Bellake.**  
 **je commence ma Fanfiction en introduisant trois premier chapitre tirait des vrais livre... ce premier retrace mot par mot les écris de l'auteur Stéphanie Meyer. ce n'est en aucun mes écris. mais je voulais commencer ici car pour moi ces passages là sont très important pour le déroulement de l'histoire..**

 **dans les deux prochain chapitre j'apporte quelques modifications... afin de mieux me diriger vers ce que je veux faire de cette histoire, qui commencera entièrement a partir du quatrième chapitre. je met en _Incliner_ tout les mots de Stéphanie Meyer pour différencier des miens. ne m'en voulais pas, je le fais pour le déroulement de l'histoire. **

**je rappel que les personnage et l'univers que je raconte appartienne a Stéphanie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter, pour mon plaisir, et le plaisir des lecteurs, je ne reçois rien en retour.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 _\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Bella, marmonna-t-il. Et si on en finissait ?_

 _J'avalai ma salive._

 _\- Allez, vas-y._

 _Je pris une profonde inspiration._

 _\- Je suis désolée d'être une aussi mauvaise personne, chuchotai_

 _-je suis Navrée de m'être montrée aussi égoïste. J'aimerais ne t'avoir jamais rencontré, cela m'aurait évité de te torturer. C'est terminé, je te le promets. Je resterai à l'écart, je vais quitter l'État, de toute façon. Tu ne me verras plus._

 _\- Voilà qui ne ressemble guère à des excuses, rétorqua-t-il, amer._

 _\- Explique-moi comment m'y prendre alors, soufflai-je, la gorge si serrée que j'étais incapable de produire un son plus audible._

 _\- Et si je ne voulais pas que tu t'en ailles ? Si je préférais que tu restes, égoïste ou non ? Tu essayes de réparer, mais n'ai-je pas mon mot à dire ?_

 _\- Tes paroles ne serviraient à rien, Jake. J'ai eu tort de continuer à te fréquenter alors que nous désirions des choses différentes. La situation ne fera qu'empirer, je continuerai à te blesser. Or, je ne le veux plus. Je déteste ça._

 _Ma voix se brisa, il soupira._

 _\- Arrête ça. N'ajoute rien. Je comprends._

 _J'aurais voulu lui avouer combien il allait me manquer, je me mordis cependant la langue. Yeux fixés sur le sol, il garda le silence un moment. Je luttai contre l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler._

 _Soudain, il releva la tête._

 _\- Figure-toi que tu n'es pas la seule à être capable de te sacrifier, lança-t-il d'une voix raffermie. C'est un jeu qu'on peut jouer à deux._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Moi aussi, j'ai mal agi. Je t'ai compliqué la tâche plus que nécessaire, j'aurais pu renoncer dès le début. Je t'ai blessée également._

 _\- Non, c'est ma faute._

 _\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser porter le chapeau, Bella. Ni pour t'octroyer le beau rôle. Moi aussi, je peux me sacrifier_

 _. - Mais de quoi parles-tu ?_

 _La lueur de folie qui illuminait son regard m'effrayait. Il fixa un instant le soleil, me sourit._

 _\- Il va y avoir un sérieux grabuge, là-bas, tout à l'heure. Il ne me sera guère difficile d'en profiter pour tirer ma révérence._

 _Ses paroles s'insinuèrent dans mon esprit une à une, lentement. J'en eus le souffle coupé. J'avais eu l'intention d'éliminer Jacob de ma vie, mais je me rendais compte seulement maintenant à quel point il faudrait pour cela que je tranche dans le vif._

 _\- Non, Jake ! hurlai-je. Non, non, non ! Je t'en supplie. –_

 _Oh ! s'il te plaît, Bella. Ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde. Tu n'auras même pas à déménager._

 _\- Non ! Je te l'interdis, Jacob ! Je t'en empêcherai._

 _\- Ah oui ? ricana-t-il. Et comment ?_

 _\- Je t'en conjure, reste avec moi._

 _Aurais-je été en état de bouger, je me serais jetée à ses genoux._

 _\- Un quart d'heure ? Le temps que je rate la bagarre du siècle, puis tu fileras dès que tu me croiras à nouveau en sécurité ? Tu rigoles ?_

 _\- Je ne filerai pas. J'ai changé d'avis. Nous trouverons une solution, Jacob, il y a toujours une solution. Ne pars pas._

 _\- Menteuse !_

 _\- Tu sais que je ne sais pas mentir. Lis dans mes yeux. Je resterai avec toi si tu acceptes. Ses traits se durcirent._

 _\- Et quoi, ensuite ? Tu me proposeras d'être témoin à ton mariage ? Cette pique me laissa un instant sans réaction._

 _\- S'il te plaît, répétai-je, piteusement._

 _\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut-il, en reprenant le contrôle de lui, même si la sauvagerie de ses yeux perdura. Je t'aime, Bella._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi, Jacob. Il sourit._

 _\- Je le sais depuis longtemps. Sur ce, il tourna les talons pour s'éloigner._

 _\- Tout ce que tu voudras ! hurlai-je d'une voix étranglée. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Mais reviens !_

 _Il s'arrêta, pivota lentement._

 _\- Je ne crois pas que tu mesures la portée de tes paroles._

 _\- Reste, le suppliai-je._

 _\- Non, objecta-t-il, tu ne me retiendras pas. En revanche, je laisserai peutêtre le destin décider, ajouta-t-il après une brève pause_

 _. - Comment ça ?_

 _\- Je ne commettrai aucun acte délibéré. Je me battrai au côté des miens, et advienne que pourra. Mais uniquement si tu réussis à me convaincre que tu souhaites vraiment mon retour, et non en jouant les grandes âmes._

 _\- De quelle façon ?_

 _\- Demande._

 _\- Reviens, chuchotai-je. Comment osait-il douter de moi ? Il secoua la tête, me sourit de nouveau._

 _\- Je ne pensais pas à ça._

 _Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour saisir ce qu'il entendait, durant lesquelles il me toisa d'un air supérieur, sûr de ma réponse. Quand je compris enfin, les mots sortirent sans que je réfléchisse._

 _\- Embrasse-moi, Jacob !_

 _Sous la surprise, il écarquilla les yeux. Très vite, l'étonnement le céda à la suspicion._

 _\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?_

 _\- Embrasse-moi, Jacob. Embrasse-moi et reviens-moi_

 _. Il hésita. Il commença à s'éloigner, se ravisa, fit un pas incertain dans ma direction, puis un second. Il posa sur moi un regard interrogateur que je soutins. Il se balança sur ses talons et, soudain, plongea vers moi, me rejoignit en trois enjambées. Ayant deviné qu'il tirerait avantage de la situation, je ne bronchai pas, paupières closes, poings serrés. Ses mains se refermèrent autour de mes joues, et ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes avec une soif proche du désespoir. Je sentis sa colère lorsque sa bouche se heurta à ma résistance passive. Une de ses paumes se plaqua sur ma nuque, agrippant la racine de mes cheveux, tandis que l'autre, posée sur mon épaule, me collait à lui. Elle descendit le long de mon bras, saisit mon poignet qu'elle plaça autour de son cou. Je l'y laissai, poing toujours fermé, ignorant jusqu'où mon envie folle de le garder vivant était susceptible de me mener. Pendant ce temps-là, ses lèvres, incroyablement douces et chaudes cherchaient à m'arracher une réaction. Dès qu'il fut certain que je ne le lâcherais pas, il libéra mon poignet, et sa main tâtonna en direction de ma hanche, puis glissa sur mes reins et me serra avec une force inouïe contre lui, me cassant en deux. Sa bouche abandonna le combat un instant, même si je devinai qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Elle suivit le contour de ma mâchoire puis explora le creux de mon cou. Il lâcha mes cheveux, positionna d'office mon deuxième bras près du premier - autour de sa nuque. Il emprisonna ma taille, ses lèvres frôlèrent mon oreille_

 _. - Tu peux faire mieux que ça, Bella, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu réfléchis trop. Je frissonnai lorsque ses dents agacèrent mon lobe._

 _\- Oui, marmonna-t-il. Une fois, rien qu'une fois dans ta vie, laisse-toi aller. Instinctivement, je secouai la tête. D'une main ferme, il arrêta mon geste. Sa voix se fit acide._

 _\- Es-tu vraiment sûre de ne pas préférer que je meure ? Je me cabrai sous l'effet de la colère. C'en était trop, il n'était pas fair-play. Serrant mes doigts autour de ses cheveux, je tirai de toutes mes forces pour éloigner son visage du mien, en dépit de la douleur de ma main abîmée. Jacob se méprit. Il était trop fort pour saisir que je cherchais à lui faire mal. Il confondit ma colère avec de la passion. Il crut que je répondais enfin à son appel. Haletant de désir, il ramena ses lèvres sur les miennes, cependant que ses doigts trituraient mes hanches. Une nouvelle bouffée de rage m'envahit, ravageant le peu de contrôle que j'essayais de garder sur moi. Sa réaction fougueuse acheva de miner mes meilleures résolutions. N'eût-il été que triomphant, j'aurais réussi à lui résister ; mais son abandon absolu, son ivresse joyeuse me firent perdre toute raison. Je lui rendis son baiser avec une ardeur pour moi nouvelle - je n'avais pas besoin de me montrer prudente avec Jacob ; quant à lui, il ne songeait même pas à me ménager. Mes doigts raffermirent leur prise autour de ses cheveux - pour l'attirer à moi, cette fois. Il était partout. Derrière mes paupières, le soleil rougeoya, couleur violente qui s'accordait à la chaleur de notre étreinte. Une brûlure qui était, elle aussi, partout. Je ne voyais, ne sentais, n'entendais plus rien qui ne fût Jacob. Le seul neurone qui me restait entreprit de hurler des questions. Pourquoi ne mettais-je pas un terme à cela ? Pire, pourquoi ne désirais-je pas y mettre un terme ? Pour quelle raison n'avais-je pas envie que cela se termine ? Pour quelle raison mes mains agrippaient-elles ses épaules, appréciaient-elles que ces dernières soient carrées et fortes ? Pour quelle raison aimais-je tant que ses mains à lui me serrent trop fort, trop fort et pourtant pas assez pour me rassasier ? Questions idiotes. La réponse était simple - je m'étais menti à moimême. Jacob avait eu raison. Depuis le début. Il était plus que mon ami. Voilà pourquoi il m'était impossible de lui dire au revoir. Je l'aimais aussi. Je l'aimais d'amour. Je l'aimais plus qu'il n'aurait fallu, mais d'un amour hélas insuffisant pour changer quoi que ce soit, juste assez puissant pour nous blesser tous deux. Pour le blesser comme jamais. Seule sa souffrance m'importait, cependant. Moi, je méritais d'avoir mal. J'espérais même que j'aurais très mal. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Sa douleur avait toujours été et serait toujours la mienne ; à présent, son bonheur était le mien aussi. J'étais heureuse, bien que son contentement fût teinté d'un chagrin presque tangible, qui m'irradiait la peau comme de l'acide, lente torture. L'espace d'un très bref instant, un chemin entièrement différent se déroula devant mes paupières baignées de larmes. Comme si je regardais à travers le filtre des pensées de Jacob, je vis ce à quoi j'allais renoncer. Je vis Charlie et Renée mêlés à Billy, Sam et La Push dans un étrange collage. Je vis les années qui passaient et me transformaient. Je vis l'énorme loup aux reflets cuivrés que j'aimais, mon protecteur à vie. Durant une fraction de seconde, je vis les têtes de deux enfants noirs de cheveux qui me fuyaient pour se réfugier dans la forêt familière. Lorsqu'ils disparurent, ils emportèrent ma vision avec eux. Alors, je sentis mon cœur se fissurer en deux parts inégales, la plus petite s'arrachant à l'autre en provoquant une douleur atroce. Jacob interrompit notre baiser le premier. Ouvrant les yeux, je constatai qu'il me contemplait avec un émerveillement teinté d'exaltation._

 _\- Je dois partir, murmura-t-il._

 _\- Non. Il sourit, ravi par ma réponse._

 _\- Je ne serai pas long. Mais chaque chose en son temps..._

 _Il se pencha pour m'embrasser derechef. À quoi bon lui résister ? Cette fois, ce fut différent. Ses mains se firent douces sur ma peau, et ses lèvres tendres sur les miennes, et bizarrement hésitantes. Ce fut un baiser très bref et extrêmement voluptueux. Enroulant ses bras autour de moi, il me serra contre lui avant de chuchoter à mon oreille : - Voilà qui aurait dû être notre premier baiser. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Mes larmes roulèrent sur son torse, là où il ne pouvait les voir._

* * *

 **Avouez que cette partie est importante, pour le couple Bella/Jake. on ne peut commencer sans elle.**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrive toute suite après...**


	2. Chapitre Béta

**voilà la suite cher lecteurs.**

 **comme je vous les dis avant, ces trois première parties sont inspirés des écris de l'auteur du Roman... a partir de celui là... j'ai fais quelques changement pour me dirigé vers ce que j'ai envie de faire... mais pour bien comprendre il faut passer par là...**

 **j'ai mis en** _incliné_ **tout les mots de Stéphanie Meyer,pour différencier, les miens sont en caractères normaux...**

 **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer je ne fais que les empruntés...**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ? M'enquis-je de nouveau. Quand Seth a ululé. Quand tu es tombé à genoux ?_

 _Il hésita._

 _\- Dis-moi !_

 _\- Tout était terminé, chuchota-t-il enfin. Les loups n'ont pas compté la part qui leur revenait. Ils ont cru qu'ils les avaient tous eus. Et Alice, bien sûr, était aveugle..._

 _\- Et?_

 _\- Un des jeunes s'était caché... Leah l'a trouvé. Elle s'est comportée comme une idiote, elle a été trop sûre d'elle, elle a tenté de prouver quelque chose. Bref, elle l'a attaqué seule..._

 _\- Leah, chuchotai-je, trop faible pour éprouver de la honte parce que j'étais soudain très soulagée._

 _Elle va s'en tirer ?_

 _\- Elle n'a pas été blessée._

 _Je le contemplai. « Sam... aide-le... » Avait soufflé Edward. « Le », pas « la »._

 _\- Nous sommes presque arrivés, dit-il en regardant en l'air._

 _Mes yeux copièrent les siens. Un nuage mauve sombre obscurcissait le ciel. De la fumée... comme celle que le bûcher avait dégagée à notre campement._

 _\- Edward, quelqu'un a été blessé._

 _\- Oui, admit-il._

 _\- Qui? Je connaissais déjà la réponse, cependant. Alentour, le défilé des arbres ralentit. Edward mit un long moment à se décider._

 _\- Jacob._

 _\- Logique, chuchotai-je en hochant la tête. C'est alors que je lâchai prise et glissai dans le néant._

On m'obligée à attendre que Charlie daigne quitter la Push pour que je puisse aller voir Jacob, cette attente est insoutenable, Chacune de ces minutes écoulées à ignorer si Jacob était ou non vivant m'avait paru durer une vie. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'être près de lui, je ne veux pas imaginer comment il est, à chaque fois que j'essaie, le trou béant que j'avais dans la poitrine se rouvre encore plus grand et plus douloureux.

C'est de ma faute, tout çà c'est de ma faute. Je fais souffrir tous les gens qui s'approchent de moi.

Alice essaie de me dissuader, ne comprend-elle pas que je dois absolument le voir ?

 _\- Jacob n'a pas encore repris connaissance, objecta-t-elle. Carlisle ou Edward nous téléphoneront quand ce sera le cas. De toute façon, il faut d'abord que tu passes chez Charlie. En allant chez Billy, il a constaté qu'ils étaient revenus de leur randonnée. Il risque d'avoir des soupçons._

Franchement je n'ai que faire des apparences, il soufre et c'est à cause de moi.

 _\- Je m'en fiche. Je veux être là-bas quand Jake se réveillera._

 _\- Jacob va bien, Bella ! Soupira-t-elle sans se leurrer sur mes préoccupations. Inutile de te dépêcher. Si tu soupçonnais quelle dose de morphine lui a administrée Carlisle, tu comprendrais qu'il est dans les vapes pour un bon moment._

Au moins il n'a pas mal, enfin j'espère.

 _\- Si tu t'inquiètes pour Carlisle et Edward, se méprit-elle, je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien. Sam commence à nous respecter... enfin, au moins Carlisle. Ce qui est tant mieux, parce que les choses n'ont pas été faciles quand mon père a dû recasser les os..._

 _\- Alice ! Je t'en prie !_

 _\- Désolée._

 _Jacob ayant entamé sa guérison spectaculaire, certaines de ses fractures s'étaient mal résorbées. Il avait donc fallu calmer le jeu, mais y penser restait difficile._

Une grosse boule s'est mis à me monter à la gorge, je n'avais même pas pensé à Edward, il doit souffrir lui aussi, écouter les penser de son ennemis entrain d'embrasser sa fiancée, ensuite le soigné et voir cette même fiancée souffrir du sort de son ami, c'est horrible, je suis un monstre.

Mais Jacob est blaisé, je m'en fiche j'y vais, maintenant.

 _Je bougonnai tout le long du chemin jusqu'à La Push. Quand j'y arrivai, la Mercedes noire de Carlisle n'était plus devant la maison de Billy, ce qui était à la fois bien et mal._

Il fallait que j'aie un tête-à-tête avec Jacob. Si Edward aurait était là, je me serais dégonflée et je n'aurais pas parlé avec Jacob, je ne sais d'ailleurs même pas ce que je vais lui dire, « désolée Jake de t'avoir laissé m'embrasser juste avant que tu sois massacrer par des vampires nouveaux nés venu me tuer, ça ne se reproduira pas » ? Pourtant une petite partie en moi, je ne sais pas encore la quelle, veut encore l'embrasser, le serrer dans mes bras, sentir sa chaleur, écouter ses battements de cœur.

Il faut que je me récessive, j'ai accepté la demande en mariage d'Edward, je vais l'épousé, je l'aime je ne peux pas vivre sans lui… mais es que je peux vivre sans Jacob ?

 _Je frappai doucement à la porte._

 _\- Entre, Bella ! me lança Billy._

 _Les grondements de ma camionnette permettaient toujours de m'identifier de loin. J'obéis._

 _\- Bonjour, Billy. Il s'est réveillé ?_

 _\- Il y a une demi-heure, juste avant le départ du docteur. Vas-y. Je crois qu'il t'attend._

 _Je tressaillis, respirai profondément._

 _\- Merci._

 _Devant la chambre de Jacob, je marquai un pas. Fallait-il ou non que je tape au battant ?_

 _En bonne trouillarde, je décidai de l'entrouvrir d'abord, histoire de jeter un coup d'œil, espérant aussi qu'il se serait rendormi. Je n'aurais pas craché sur quelques minutes de répit supplémentaire. Jacob patientait, les traits calmes et lisses. Son apparence hagarde et hantée l'avait quitté, remplacée hélas par une impassibilité soigneusement étudiée. Ses prunelles noires étaient ternes. J'eus du mal à le regarder en face, maintenant que j'étais consciente de l'aimer. À ma surprise, ce savoir nouveau marquait une différence non négligeable. C'avait donc été aussi dur pour lui, pendant tous ces mois ?_

Il était recouvert d'un drap, je n'ai pu contempler les dégâts, sont-ils aussi grave que je les imagine ?

-Salut Jake, ma voix vibrée de tremblement. Ou peut-être autre chose ?

 _D'abord, il ne répondit pas, se bornant à me dévisager pendant un long moment. Puis, au prix d'un véritable effort, il se composa un sourire légèrement moqueur._

 _\- Je me disais que ça se passerait comme ça, soupira-t-il. Aujourd'hui n'est décidément pas un bon jour. Pour commencer, je choisis le mauvais endroit et loupe la meilleure bagarre, et c'est Seth qui récolte toute la gloire. Puis Leah se sent obligée de jouer les imbéciles en essayant de prouver qu'elle est aussi impitoyable que nous autres, et j'ai été obligé de jouer l'imbécile à mon tour afin de la sauver. Et maintenant, toi._

-Je suis de si mauvaise compagnie pour que tu me mettes parmi tes problèmes ?

Je souris pour lui faire comprendre que je le taquiner.

Il ne répondit pas.

 _\- Comment te sens-tu ?_

 _Question idiote._

 _\- Un peu dans les vapes. Le docteur Croc ne sait pas trop quelles doses d'antalgiques me sont nécessaires, alors il navigue à vue. J'ai l'impression qu'il a mis le paquet._

 _\- Au moins, tu ne souffres pas._

 _\- Non. Je ne sens pas mes blessures._

 _Je me mordis la lèvre. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Pourquoi personne n'essayait jamais de me tuer, moi, quand j'avais tellement envie de mourir ?_

 _L'humour sans joie s'effaça des traits de Jacob, et ses yeux se réchauffèrent, tandis qu'il plissait le front, l'air soucieux._

 _\- Et toi ? S'enquit-il. Ça va ?_

 _\- Moi ? Tu délires, ou quoi ?_

 _\- Eh bien, même si j'étais sûr que lui ne te ferait aucun mal, j'ignorais jusqu'à quel point les choses irait. Je suis mort d'inquiétude depuis que j'ai repris connaissance. Je ne savais pas si tu aurais le droit de me rendre visite. L'attente a été épouvantable. Comment cela s'est-il passé ? A-t-il été horrible avec toi ? Désolé si c'est le cas. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'affrontes seule, je pensais pouvoir être présent…_

 _Je mis un moment à comprendre ce dont il parlait, tandis que lui jacassait, toujours plus gauche. Je m'empressai de le rassurer._

 _\- Non, non, Jake ! Je vais bien. Trop, même. Il n'a pas été méchant du tout. J'aurais préféré, d'ailleurs. - Pardon ?_

 _\- Il ne s'est pas fâché ni rien. Ni après moi, ni après toi. Il est si peu égoïste que je me sens encore plus mal. J'aurais voulu qu'il me crie dessus, après tout je le méritais... je méritais plus, du reste. Mais non, il s'en moque, il ne souhaite que mon bonheur._

 _\- Il n'a pas piqué de crise ? s'exclama Jacob, incrédule._

 _\- Non. Il a été... trop gentil._

 _Jacob ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis il fronça les sourcils et jura._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? M'écriai-je. Tu as mal ?_

 _\- Mais non ! grommela-t-il. Je suis scotché, c'est tout. Il ne t'a même pas posé d'ultimatum ?_

 _\- Non, pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je comptais sur une réaction négative. Bon Dieu, il est meilleur que je ne le croyais !_

Je souris malgré moi, il était toujours aussi joueur, il ne voulait pas abandonner, pourtant il le fallait pour éviter qu'il ne soufre.

-Jacob, je suis désolée pour tout ça, je ne t'apporte que des malheurs, ça m'est insupportable de te voir souffrir sans que je ne puisse t'aider… je n'ai jamais voulu que tout ça arrive finis-je dans un murmure sanglotant.

* * *

 **Alors vous commencez a comprendre où vont les choses ?**

 **je prépare la suite et je l'envoie bisous...**


	3. Chapitre Gamma

**Le troisième chapitre a été plus long que je ne le penser donc je l'ai diviser en deux...**

 **je rappel que les personnage et l'univers que je raconte appartienne a Stéphanie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter, pour mon plaisir, et le plaisir des lecteurs, je ne reçois rien en retour.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 _\- Tu ne pleures pas, quand même ? S'exclama-t-il en reprenant une voix normale._

 _\- Si, marmonnai-je en sanglotant carrément_

 _. Se déplaçant, il sortit sa jambe valide du lit, comme pour se lever._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Objectai-je. Allonge-toi, imbécile ! Tu vas te faire mal._

 _Il se rallongea en m'attrapant par la taille et en m'attirant à lui._

 _Je me blottis contre son flanc gauche, tout en m'efforçant de retenir mes pleurs._

 _\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu chiales, marmonna-t-il en me frottant le dos. Je vais bien Bella je te promets de rester sage_

\- Je sais. N'empêche, je m'inquiète je ne veux pas te voir souffrir de n'importa qu'elle manière.

 _-Cesse de t'inquiéter, Bella, ça va s'arranger._

 _\- Je ne vois pas bien comment._

 _\- Je vais renoncer et être sage._

 _\- Encore des jeux ?_

 _\- Peut-être. J'essaierai, cependant._

 _Je plissai le nez, sceptique._

 _\- Un peu d'optimisme, que diable ! protesta-t-il. Et de confiance envers moi !_

 _\- Qu'entends-tu par « être sage » ?_

 _\- Je serai ton ami. Je n'exigerai rien de plus._

Cette perspective me rendait-elle heureuse ou malheureuse je ne sais plus. Je ne veux pas perdre Jake, mais ne le ferais-je pas souffrir davantage en laissant près de moi. Je suis égoïste, je veux le garder près de moi je ne veux pas le perdre, pas maintenant.

Pourtant, il le faudrait un jour ou l'autre, quand je deviendrais vampire, puisque je l'ai choisi, il ne supportera même plus mon odeur.

La meilleure des solutions est de le laisser partir, même si je l'aime.

- _Il me semble qu'il est trop tard pour ça, Jake. Comment être amis alors que nous nous aimons ? Il contempla le plafond avec intensité, comme s'il y lisait quelque chose._

 _\- Ce sera peut-être une amitié... à longue distance._

 _Je serrais les dents, heureuse qu'il ne me regarde pas, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de me submerger de nouveau. Il fallait que je sois forte, or j'ignorais comment y parvenir..._

Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ça, comment faire sans Jacob dans ma vie, je sens que le trou que m'a laisser Edward s'agrandit de plus en plus ces dernières heures, ce trou qu'à combler Jacob avec sa chaleur, mon soleil.

 _Le silence régna durant quelques minutes. Jake semblait attendre que je réagisse, je cherchais désespérément quels mots prononcer._

 _\- Me permets-tu de te dire ce qui est le pire ? Finit-il par murmurer, hésitant. S'il te plaît. Je te promets d'être sage._

 _\- Cela t'aidera-t-il ?_

 _\- Sans doute. En tout cas, ça ne fera pas de mal._

 _\- Quel est le pire, alors ?_

 _\- Ignorer ce que ça aurait été._

 _Je suis l'homme idéal, pour toi. Cela ne nous aurait demandé aucun effort, c'aurait été comme de respirer. J'étais la voie naturelle que ta vie aurait empruntée. Si le monde était comme il devait être, s'il n'existait ni monstres ni magie..._

 _Je voyais où il voulait en venir, et je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord. Si le monde n'avait pas été fou, Jacob et moi aurions été ensemble. Et heureux. Il était mon âme sœur, dans cet univers, aurait continué à l'être si quelque chose de plus fort n'avait supplanté cela_

 _Jacob aurait-il lui aussi droit à cela ?_

Une sensation de jalousie me remplissait, je devais étouffer tout cela, pour le bien de Jacob… Et d'Edward.

 _Deux futurs, deux âmes sœurs... c'était trop pour une seule personne. Et si injuste que je ne serais pas la seule à régler la note. La souffrance de Jacob me paraissait un prix trop élevé. Si je n'avais pas perdu Edward déjà une fois, si j'avais ignoré ce qu'était vivre sans lui, aurais-je ainsi hésité ? Aucune idée. Cette connaissance était trop profondément ancrée en moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était ne pas la ressentir._

 _\- Il est comme une drogue, pour toi, reprit Jacob, sans critique cependant. Il est trop tard. N'empêche, je suis plus sain pour toi. Je ne suis pas une drogue, mais ton air, ton soleil._

 _\- C'est drôle, c'est ainsi que je t'envisageais, avant. Comme mon soleil qui compensait les nuages de ma vie._

 _\- Je peux combattre les nuages, soupira-t-il. Pas une éclipse._

-Non l'éclipse part d'elle-même.

Il sourit, de ce sourire que j'aime regarder qui réchauffe mon cœur, et qui m'emplis de bonheur. Et j'avais envoie de l'embrasser encore et encore.

Ce n'est pas bien.

N'es pas suffisant pour une vie ? Fallait-il que je cherche plus que ça ? Quel est le plus important pour une humaine ? Suis-je toujours une humaine ? Qu'es qui me retient d'être avec Jacob… l'amour que j'ai pour Edward, ou une force bien plus forte ?

 _Ma main caressa sa joue, y resta. Il ferma les yeux. J'entendais les battements de son cœur, calmes, réguliers._

 _\- Dis-moi quel est le pire, pour toi, chuchota-t-il._

 _\- Je crois que ce serait une mauvaise idée._

 _\- S'il te plaît._

 _\- J'ai peur que ça ne te blesse._

 _\- Je t'en prie._

 _À ce stade, valait-il la peine de l'épargner ?_

 _-Le pire... Le pire, c'est que j'ai vu ce qu'aurait été notre vie. Et que je meurs d'envie de l'obtenir, Jake, tout entière. J'ai envie de rester ici et de n'en partir jamais. J'ai envie de t'aimer et de te rendre heureux. Or, c'est impossible et ça me tue. C'est comme Sam et Emily. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix, Jake. J'ai toujours pressenti que rien ne changerait. Voilà pourquoi, sans doute, j'ai tant lutté contre toi._

 _Il parut se concentrer afin de réussir à respirer._

 _\- Et voilà, maugréai-je, je n'aurais pas dû te l'avouer, j'en étais sûre._

 _\- Si, je suis content que tu l'aies fait. Merci. Il soupira, embrassa le sommet de mon crâne._

 _\- À partir de maintenant, ajouta-t-il, je serai sage. Je levai les yeux, il souriait._

 _\- Alors, vous allez vous marier, hein ? reprit-il._

 _\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aborder ce sujet._

Le mariage on dirait une plaisanterie, dite comme ça.

 _\- Certains détails m'intéressent. Et j'ignore quand je te reparlerai._

 _Cette sentence aux accents si définitifs me coupa mes moyens, et je fus obligée d'attendre un moment avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole._

 _\- Ce mariage, ce n'est pas mon idée, marmonnai-je enfin. Mais c'est important pour lui. Alors..._

 _\- Et puis, ce n'est pas si grave... en comparaison. Il s'exprimait calmement._

 _Je cherchai son regard, tâchant de deviner comme il y parvenait, cela gâcha tout. Ses prunelles croisèrent les miennes, puis il détourna la tête_ _._

Toujours cette envie de me jeter sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui, acquiesçai-je, une fois que j'eus repris le contrôle de ma respiration.

 _\- Combien de temps te reste-t-il ?_

 _\- Cela dépendra de celui que mettra Alice à organiser les noces._

 _\- Avant ou après ?_

 _\- Après._

 _Il hocha le menton, comme soulagé. Combien de nuits d'insomnie la seule perspective de mon bac lui avait-elle donné ? Tu as peur ? Chuchota-t-il._

 _\- Oui, répondis-je sur le même ton._

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- De tas de choses. N'ayant jamais eu beaucoup de goût pour le masochisme, je ne suis pas pressée d'avoir mal. J'aimerais aussi l'éloigner, inutile qu'il souffre avec moi, tout en devinant que ce ne sera pas possible. Il y a aussi Charlie et Renée... Et puis, il y a l'après. J'espère que j'arriverai à me maîtriser rapidement. Je serai une telle menace, peut-être, que la meute sera contrainte de me liquider._

 _\- Je couperais les jarrets du premier de mes frères qui s'y risquerait, riposta-t-il, désapprobateur._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- N'est-ce pas plus dangereux que ça ? Dans toutes les histoires, il est dit que c'est très dur... qu'ils ne se contrôlent plus... que des innocents meurent..._

 _\- Cela m'effraie._

 _Cette tentative d'humour ne fut guère appréciée._

 _\- Bref, conclus-je, j'ai des tas de raison de m'inquiéter._

 _Il acquiesça, de mauvaise grâce, et je compris qu'il ne serait jamais d'accord sur ce point. Étirant le cou pour murmurer à son oreille, je collai ma joue à sa peau brûlante._

 _\- Tu sais que je t'aime._

 _\- Oui, souffla-t-il, et son bras me serra automatiquement contre lui. Et toi, tu sais combien j'aurais voulu que ça suffise._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Je t'attendrai toujours, Bella. Dans la coulisse. Il avait parlé d'une voix plus légère, et me relâcha. Je m'écartai, en proie à un affreux sentiment de perte, à l'impression d'une séparation déchirante, comme si je laissai une partie de moi là, sur le lit, à côté de lui._

 _\- Il te restera cette possibilité de repli, si tu le souhaites, précise-t-il encore._

 _\- Jusqu'à ce que mon cœur cesse de battre, renchéris-je en forçant un sourire sur mes lèvres._

 _\- Je crois que je t'accepterai, que je te reprendrai, tout dépendra de la puanteur que tu dégageras, plaisanta-t-il._

 _\- Pourrai-je revenir te voir, ou tu ne préfères pas ?_

 _\- Je vais y réfléchir, je te le ferai savoir. Une visite m'empêchera sans doute de tourner fou. Le génial médecin vampirique affirme que je n'ai pas le droit de me transformer tant qu'il ne m'aura pas donné son feu vert, sous prétexte que ça risque d'endommager mes os._

 _\- Écoute Carlisle. Tu guériras d'autant plus vite._

 _\- Oui, oui._

 _\- Je me demande quand ça va arriver. Quand la bonne fille retiendra ton attention._

 _-Ne rêve pas trop, Bella. Même si je me doute que ce sera un soulagement pour toi._

 _\- Va savoir. Je jugerai sans doute qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi. Je serai jalouse._

 _Se doutait-il à quel point mes paroles refléter la vérité, je ne veux pas le voir avec une autre, je suis qu'une égoïste._

 _\- Voilà qui serait amusant._

 _\- Avertis-moi si tu as envie que je revienne, je serai là. En soupirant, il me tendit sa joue. J'y déposai un léger baiser._

 _\- Je t'aime, Jacob._

 _\- Et moi encore plus, rit-il._

 _Ses yeux noirs me suivirent jusqu'à ce que je sorte, indéchiffrables._

-Bella.

Ma main resta sur la poigner de la porte j'attendais.

-je suis sérieux je t'attendrais, je sais que tu l'aime, mais je sais aussi que tu m'aime, tu ne peux plus le nier… Alors quoi qu'il arrive réfléchis bien, il n'est jamais trop tard.

Je sors sans un mot.

* * *

 **le prochain chapitre arrive dans quelques minutes il est près..**


	4. Chapitre Omega

**Voila c'est le dernier chapitre ou il y'aura du Stéphanie Meyer... après cela ce sera mes propres écris tout au long... j'espère que certaines personnes vont aimer cette version de l'histoire... c'est comme ça que j'ai toujours vu la fin de Twilight donc, je devais la rapporter par écris... et ces premiers chapitres c'est pour vous mettre dans le bain...**

 **je rappel que les personnage et l'univers que je raconte appartienne a Stéphanie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter, pour mon plaisir, et le plaisir des lecteurs, je ne reçois rien en retour.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 _Je ne parcourus guère de kilomètres avant d'être obligée de me garer. Lorsque ma vue se brouilla tout à fait, je laissai les pneus mordre le bas-côté et m'arrêtai en douceur. Affalée dans mon siège, je permis à la faiblesse que j'avais combattue dans la chambre de Jacob de m'envahir. Elle fut pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais, elle m'écrasa littéralement. J'avais eu raison de la dissimuler à mon ami. Personne n'avait le droit d'assister à pareil spectacle._

 _Je ne restai pas seule très longtemps toutefois. Juste le temps qu'Alice me repère et qu'il arrive. La portière grinça, et il me prit dans ses bras. Ce fut encore pire, car la plus petite part de moi - plus petite mais plus bruyante et furieuse de minute en minute - désirait d'autres bras que les siens. Un sentiment de culpabilité tout frais vint donc assaisonner ma souffrance. Il ne prononça pas un mot, patientant tandis que je sanglotais, jusqu'à ce que je bafouille le nom de Charlie._

 _\- Tu te sens vraiment prête à rentrer chez toi ? s'enquit-il, perplexe._

 _Je finis par balbutier, après plusieurs tentatives, que ça n'allait pas s'améliorer très vite. Il fallait que mon père me voie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il décide d'appeler Billy._

 _Bref, Edward me reconduisit à la maison sans, pour une fois, pousser ma camionnette au maximum de ses limites en matière de vitesse, un bras passé autour de ma taille._

Pourquoi ce bras que j'aime tant me dérange-t-il en ce moment ?

 _Tout le long du trajet, je tâchai de me ressaisir. Cela parut perdu d'avance. Quelques secondes seulement, me disais-je. Le temps d'inventer des excuses, des mensonges, et je pourrais craquer de nouveau. J'en étais sûrement capable. Je fouillais dans mon crâne, à la recherche de mes ultimes forces. Je n'en trouvai assez que pour apaiser mes pleurs - les retenir, pas les arrêter. Les larmes, elles, continuèrent de couler. Je n'étais pas en mesure de régler cela aussi._

 _-_ Edward, j'ai envie d'être seule pour la nuit.

-tu es sûre je ne veux pas te laisser, tu as l'air mal au point ?

\- je n'ai pas t'imposer ce spectacle ce n'est pas fairplay.

 _\- Bella, chuchota-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Es-tu sûre de toi ? D'avoir fait le bon choix ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu souffrir autant._

Je ne sais quoi lui répondre je me sens mal et en colère contre moi-même de les faire souffrir tous les deux.

-ne t'inquiète pas, on se voit demain matin.

Je me promets de me reprendre en main d'ici là, et ne plus le faire souffrir, lui.

 _Il me serra plus intensément, s'évanouit dans la nature._

 _À l'intérieur, je filai droit vers l'escalier._

 _\- Bella ? appela Charlie depuis sa place habituelle, le canapé du salon._

-Bella, Billy m'appeler pour me prévenir que tu étais partis voir Jacob, qui t'a mis au courant ?

-On a rencontrait Carlisle sur le chemin du retour, il venait de sortir de la Push.

Ma voie trembler, je n'arrivais pas à retenir ces maudites larmes.

 _Écarquillant les yeux, il bondit sur ses pieds._

 _\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Jacob ? s'écria-t-il._

 _\- Il va bien, assurai-je avec difficulté._

 _Ce qui était vrai, physiquement du moins. Pour le reste, Charlie n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant._

 _\- Mais que s'est-il passé ? insista-t-il cependant en m'attrapant par les épaules. Toi ? Qu'as-tu ?_

 _J'avais sans doute une plus sale tête que je ne l'avais imaginé._

 _\- Rien, papa. Simplement, j'ai dû... aborder quelques sujets... déplaisants avec Jacob._

 _Son anxiété disparut aussitôt, remplacée par de la réprobation._

 _\- Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu choisir un autre moment ?_

 _\- Si. Sauf que je n'avais pas le choix. Il a fallu que je me décide... parfois, le compromis est exclu._

 _\- Comment l'a-t-il pris ? Je ne répondis pas._

 _Il m'examina quelques instants, hocha le menton. Mon air devait avoir suffi à le renseigner._

 _\- J'espère que tu n'auras pas mis en péril son rétablissement._

 _\- Il guérit vite._

 _Charlie soupira. De mon côté, je sentis que je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps._

 _\- Je serai dans ma chambre, décrétai-je en me dégageant._

 _\- D'accord._

-Bella il n'est pas trop tard.

Je m'engouffrer dans ma chambre, je m'affale sur le lit et je laisse libre cours à mes sanglots, ça été horrible, j'avais envie de m'arracher le cœur, comment peut-on tomber amoureuse de deux personnes à la fois ? Suis-je aller trop vite en acceptant la demande en mariage d'Edward ? Pourtant à ce moment-là j'en étais certaine que je l'aimais. Rien ne me paraissait si peut naturel.

Mais seulement voilà entre temps je me suis rendu compte que je ne peux pas vivre sans Jacob non plus, il fera toujours partis de moi, et tout ce que mes bras réclame maintenant c'est Jacob.

Toutes les particules de mon corps réclament sa chaleur, je me fais violence pour ne pas retourner le voir à la Push en pleine nuit. Et je m'efforce à me persuader que j'ai fait le bon choix pour lui comme pour moi, mais quel est le bon choix pour Edward ?

Je m'endorme tard dans la nuit, ou tôt le matin je ne sais plus, mais je sais que mes rêves eux ont été bien présents, je voyais un loup brun attaquer par un ordre de vampire nouveau nés Edward crier que c'était de ma faute, tout ça est de ma faute.

Je sursaute en me réveillant, Charlie venait de rentrer dans ma chambre, quand il a vu que j'allais bien, il s'est retourné en marmonnant un « ça recommence » en sortant.

* * *

 **Mon premier chapitre est près il me reste a le updater... mais je sais pas si je le posterais ce soir ou demain matin...**


	5. Chapitre 1 : tout va mal

**Le voici le voilà le tout premier chapitre de ma Fanfiction j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira...**

 **tout ce que j'écris a partir de maintenant, c'est ma version et mes mots...**

 **mais Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer je ne fais que les empruntéspour mon plaisir et pour le plaisir des lecteurs...**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Une semaine s'est écroulée sans la moindre nouvelle de Jacob, j'ai essayé de l'appeler mais j'ai raccroché a la première tonalité, il m'avait dit qu'il me préviendrait si il voulait me voir, or il ne l'a pas fait, ça voulait tout dire.

Alice a été toute excitait quand je lui ai annoncé que je la laissé s'occuper des préparatifs, elle l'avait vu bien évidement dans une vision, quand je suis arrivée à la maison, elle avait déjà commencé.

Elle m'a fait essayer la Robe blanche que je trouvais magnifique, sobre et simple, elle l'avait commandé dans une boutique bien à l'avance m'avait-elle dit, juste au cas où.

Mais mes pensées étaient ailleurs lors de l'essayage.

-Alice, me vois-tu encore en vampire.

Elle se tut un moment.

-depuis la bataille des nouveaux nés, mes visions sont parasitées, je n'arrive plus à me projeter très loin. Ton future et celui d'Edward sont noirs, je suis sûre que c'est à cause de ces maudits loups, ils sont beaucoup trop présents dans votre future a tous les eux. Ne t'inquiète pas tout va revenir dans l'ordre quand on déménagera.

Je voyais a sa tête qu'elle était plus inquiète qu'elle ne laisser paraître.

Je ranger les informations qu'elle venait de me donner dans un coin de ma tête pour y repenser plus tard quand je serais seule.

Mon comportement n'a pas échappé à Edward, je lisais son anxiété sur son visage d'apollon, il me soutenait, m'aidait, me demandait, inlassablement si j'étais encore sûre de mes choix. Mais je ne savais quoi lui répondre. J'étais déboussolée et perdue, je n'ai jamais étais sûre de mes choix, pourtant je veux que ça marche avec Edward, il était celui qui m'a appris à vivre, et Jacob est celui qui m'a appris à aimer la vie.

Je me forcer à penser que j'étais sur la bonne voie.

Mon mariage avec Edward est ce que je voulais, être vampire et rester avec lui pour l'éternité.

Voilà le chemin que j'ai choisi d'emprunter, même si il m'emmener loin de Jacob, je devais continuer à marcher, ne pas faire marche arrière maintenant.

Que Alice ne puisse pas voir notre future ne voulait rien dire, le future est incertain, tout peut changer en un rien de temps.

Si Jake veut encore de moi en tant qu'amis je resterais pour lui, sinon je m'en irais avec ma nouvelle famille, et je vivrais ma nouvelle vie de vampire nouveau-né.

Peut-être un jour on reviendra vivre a Forks, et que Jacob sera encore vivant, et qu'il aura trouvé une jolie Quilleute dont il sera imprégner, ce sera une bonne vie pour lui. cette pensée me trouble.

Après avoir passer toute la journée a être la poupée d'Alice, Edward me raccompagne à la maison, le voyage a été silencieux, ces derniers temps ne nous parlons pas énormément.

Charlie doit m'attendre, depuis qu'on lui apprit notre mariage, il veut passer le plus de temps possible avec moi, en m'obligeant à rentrer tôt, il s'imagine peut-être que si je reste moins de temps avec Edward, je me rendrais compte que je faisais une erreur.

-Alice veut encore faire quelques courses à Seatle demain, et je dois aller chasser avec mes frères, tu penses que tu pourras rester seule ? me demanda-t-il anxieusement.

-oui vas-y ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon j'avais envie de rester un peu avec Charlie. Et je dois organiser mes affaires avant le départ.

\- tu es sûre ? Je peux reporter ça si tu le veux.

\- non. Ne t'inquiète pas, vas t'amuser avec tes frères. Je t'accaparais bien assez plus tard.

Cette pensé le fis sourire. Dieu qu'il est beau.

-Je t'aime tu le sais ?

-moi aussi Edward.

-évite cependant d'aller à la Push, je suis inquiet quand je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive.

Il veut toujours garder le contrôle.

-plus personne ne veut me voir à la Push.

Ma voix sonnait plus triste que je ne le voulais.

-non tu trompes. Et en voilà la preuve.

La voiture d'Edward s'arrêta brusquement. Son visage était impénétrable.

Mon cœur lui faisait des saltos. C'est Jacob ? Non bien sûr que non il doit être encore au lit aliter par ses blessures.

C'est Seth. Que se passe-t-il?

L'expression d'Edward se changea en inquiétude. Il me regarda et j'ai compris toute suite. Il est arrivé quelque chose a Jake.

Je descendis rapidement de la voiture en me dirigent vers Seth.

-qui y'a-t-il Seth, dis-moi.

Il regarda Edward.

-il faut prévenir le Docteur Cullen, Jacob s'est transformer et il a aggravé ses blessures.

-alors qu'il est, Alice doit avoir eu une vision, j'emmène Bella chez elle et je reviens à la Push.

-pas question je veux venir, je veux le voir.

-Bella mon amour c'est très pénible à regarder, il soufre et tu ne peux supporter de voir cela.

\- je m'en fiche, je n'étais pas avec lui la dernières fois, je veux être présente maintenant.

-et Charlie il va s'inquiété si tu ne rentres pas.

-pourquoi tu essaye de m'empêcher d'aller le voir?

Son visage se briser je l'ai blessé, je m'en veux.

-je l'appellerais de chez Billy. Je lui dirais qu'il a appelé Carlisle quand j'étais chez vous.

-d'accords allons-y.

Je m'en voulais de lui faire ça, mais Jacob soufre, et je ne suis plus rationnel quand il s'agit de l'un d'eux.

Seth vient avec nous dans la voiture, apparemment l'odeur d'Edward ne le déranger pas. Comment fait-il pour tout accepter facilement, c'est peut être parce qu'il qu'un enfant et que son esprit peut tout accepter.

La meute était toute rassemblée devant chez Billy Carlise nous à devancer, il a dû venir a la vitesse vampirique. Billy était dans un coin, le visage rangé par l'inquiétude.

-comment va-t-il ?

\- ça va, me répondis Jared, on ne l'a pas entendu crier comme une fillette aujourd'hui. Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

J'entendis Carlisle lui parler dans sa chambre.

-le Doc est entrain de l'examiner depuis dix minutes répondis Billy à ma question muette.

-comment es arriver?

-il s'est mis en colère et il n'a pas pu se contrôler, c'est des choses qui arrivent.

Billy a eu un bref regard vers moi, qui m'a mise mal a l'aise.

-je vais voir si il n'a pas besoin d'aide, me chuchote Edward.

J'acquise mais à cet instant, Carlisle sortit de la chambre.

-plus de peur que de mal, il n'a rien, ses blessures guérissent rapidement et dans le bon endroit. Il lui faut plus de repos. Je lui ai administré quelques antalgiques, il dort.

-merci doc. Je ne sais comment vous rendre la pareille.

-ne vous inquiétez pas , c'est mon travail.

-appelez-moi Billy.

-Billy, fit Carlisle en souriant.

-Carlisle je peux aller le voir ?

\- il dort maintenant Bella, laissons-le se reposer, revient plus tard dans la soirée avec Charlie.

-je veux être là quand il se réveil.

-Reste Bella, tu me tiendras compagnie, je vais appeler ton père pour le prévenir.

-Merci Billy.

Je me retourne vers Edward pour le rassurer, il a le visage torturer, je n'aime pas voir ce visage.

-ne t'inquiète pas, je vais dire à Charlie de venir me récupérais, vas-y chasser, on se voit à ton retour.

-non Bella, je reste je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, je vais m'inquiéter tout au long.

-il n'y pas de quoi s'inquiéter Edward. Je vais bien et Charlie va venir, et il y'a toute une meute de loup garou pour me protéger.

-c'est ce qui m'inquiète justement.

-ils ne me feront pas de mal se sont mes amis.

Il hésitait encore.

-vas-y et à ton retour nous irons a notre clairière passer la journée, loin d'Alice et ses préparatifs.

Il me sourit enfin.

-d'accord mais ne passe pas la nuit ici, rentre avec Charlie. Et attends que je sois rentré pour revenir le voir, d'accord.

\- je ne promets rien, mais j'essaierais.

-je t'aime Bella, je ne veux pas te perdre.

-moi aussi.

Et il s'en alla avec Carlisle.

Je me diriger vars le téléphone pour appeler Charlie, il ne répond pas à la maison, il doit être encore au poste. Je l'appel là-bas, il répond à la troisième tonalité.

-Chef Swan a l'appareil.

-papa, c'est Bella.

-Bella, je t'écoute ma fille.

-je suis chez les Black, Jacob est… tombé et s'est encore fait mal.

-il va bien ?

-oui, Carlisle est venu le soigner et je suis venue avec lui. Mais là, il a dû rentrer, et je voulais rester près de Jake. Tu peux venir me récupérais un peu plus tard ?

-oui biensûr, je passe après le boulot, j'ai une affaire que je n'ai pas encore régler qui prendra un peu de temps, ça ne te dérange pas.

-au contraire, je voulais rester là jusqu'à que Jake ce réveil de tout façon.

-d'accord fais attention à toi, et ne parler pas de sujet qui fâche cette fois-ci. Ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

-promis.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en penser vous de ça ? j'aimerais bien vous avis...**

 **j'ai hâte de continuer cette aventure, je prépare déjà la suite...**

 **je la posterais demain... xoxo**


	6. Chapitre 2 : je suis désolée

_**Hola les lecteurs… désolée pour le retard, mais ça m'a pris du temps pour finir ce chapitre, et mon cherche s'est cramé… peut-être que les prochains chapitres vont mettre un peu de temps, mais je me rattraperais en longueur.**_

 _ **Voilà je rappelle encore que les personnages et l'univers appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon plaisir et le plaisir du lecteur.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture…**_

* * *

Je suis restée au chevet de Jacob tout l'après-midi, je m'amusé à le contempler dormir.

cela n'est pas bizarre de regarder son meilleur ami dormir ? Il marmonner des trucs incompréhensible, il avait l'air si paisible, comme un enfant qui s'endorme après s'être dépenser toute la journée…

Le voir dormir m'émerveiller tellement, que j'ai dû me ressaisir et retourner auprès de Billy, il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit et les mains, ne plus penser à mon meilleur ami, qui a l'air si beau quand il dort, ne pas essayer d'imaginer sa tête se transformer a son réveille, quand il se rendra compte que je suis là.

-Billy, vous m'autoriser à utiliser votre cuisine, j'ai envie de m'occuper l'esprit, et je crois que faire à manger m'aiderais bien.

-avec plaisir Bella, depuis que les jumelles sont partie, on l'utilise très rarement, aucun de nous n'est doué pour ça. Finit-il en riant.

Je souris en imaginant Jacob au fourneau...

je ne me suis jamais poser la question de comment ils faisaient pour les tâches quotidiennes, comment lui et son père font-ils pour préparer à manger ? Qui range la maison ? Es-que Jacob s'occupe seul de tout ça ? il n'y a vraiment personne pour leur tenir compagnie et les aider…  
Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plutôt, j'aurais dû venir de temps en temps leur préparer à manger, les aider, voir si ils n'ont besoin de rien.

j'étais égoïste, ma seule préoccupation a était par Edward et comment devenir Vampire… maintenant c'est trop tard je ne pourrais jamais les aider…

Billy est resté là à me regarder aller et venir dans la cuisine avec un sourire énigmatique, nous avion à peine échanger quelques mots, du genre «ou es le sel », « dans le placard d'en haut ».

Le dîner préparé, je ressentis le besoin d'aller voir si Jacob s'est réveillé...

en poussant sa porte je constate immédiatement que c'est le cas, il était allongé, et regarder son plafond comme si il n'y avait rien d'intéressant... sa chambre était comme la dernière fois que je l'ai vue... et il y régner une odeur de bois et de printemps... j'aime bien cette odeur ça me rappel des souvenirs lointains, une foret avec Charlie je crois.

-Salut, lança-t-il sans me regarder. Savait-il que j'étais là ?

-salut, tu vas mieux ?

Il tourne sans regard si attirant vers moi.

-qu'es que tu fais là ?

Aie ça c'était douloureux.

-Oh rien, un pauvre crétin a jugé bon de se transformer en un immense loup-garou, alors qu'il ne s'était pas remis totalement de ses blessures, je me suis dit que je pouvais venir le botter le derrière, pour qu'il ne recommence pas.

Il reste silencieux, me regarde toujours, je n'arrive pas à me détacher de ses yeux des siens.

\- mais apparemment, je n'aurais pas due, il n'a plus besoin de moi, et il va bien, je vais attendre Charlie dans le salon, et je rentre.

Je me retourne vers la porte.

-non Bella, attend, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Je le regarde de travers, mais je me sens un peu plus soulagée... il veut que je reste.

-enfin si un peu, sourit-il. Mais comprends moi, ça ne m'aide pas à t'oublier si tu débarque à chaque fois qu'un malheur m'arrive.

-je ne veux pas que tu m'oublie, répondis-je vexée.

-alors tu veux que j'accepte que tu vas te marier avec une sangsue et devenir l'une d'entre elle, au point que je ne supporte plus ton odeur, et qu'on fasse comme si de rien n'était, vous m'inviterez peut-être a dîné dans votre nouvelle maison, et on se racontera des souvenirs sur comment Edward nous a piégé afin que j'entende que tu vas te marier… ça sera extra.

\- Jake ! ne voit pas les choses comme ça, regarde les autres arrivent à travailler ensemble maintenant, et on a toujours était amis, je ne veux pas perdre ça. tu es vraiment important pour moi.

\- plus important que lui?

qui es le plus important pour moi, si quelqu'un me l'avait demander il y'a une semaine j'aurais dis Edward, ça a toujours était Edward, il est ma vie, je ferais tout pour lui. Mais maintenant que j'ai embrasser Jacob, que j'ai vue ce que je perdais en renonçant à lui, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis.

je suis une future mariée, je dois être entrain de préparer ma fête. je vais devenir vampire et je ne profite pas de mes derniers moments humaine. au lieu de ça, je suis entrain de consoler mon meilleur ami.  
je n'ai jamais voulu de ce mariage, c'est pour ça que je m'y intéresse pas, je le fais pour lui, parce que je l'aime et il veux ce mariage.

mais moi, qu'es que je veux ?

-Jake je suis désolée je n'aurais pas due venir.

-alors pourquoi tu es venue ?

Je me le demande aussi, si je voulais être honnête, je dirais que c'est parce qu'il me manque, je voulais venir le voir même avant qu'il ne se blesse a nouveau, je voulais m'assurée qu'il aille bien, et que son sourire est toujours le même. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça, il ne serait que trop blesser.

Alors je le regardais fixement sans rien dire, espérant que quelque chose arrive pour nous délivrer de ce malaise.

Mes prières ont été exaucées pour une fois, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

-ça doit être Charlie, je vais ouvrir.

mais ce n'était pas lui, peu importe pour vue qu'on m'a donné un peu de répit.

-coucou Bella, me dit Seth. Tu es encore là.

Seth était à l'entré Billy venais de lui ouvrir la porte.

\- oui Charlie n'est pas encore venu me chercher, il ne doit pas tarder je pense.

Le regard gêné qu'il me lance, me donne une mauvaise impression, que ce passe-t-il ?

-euh je croix qu'il ne pourra pas venir de sitôt.

\- pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-oui, justement, c'est pour ça que je suis venu voir Billy. La police a retrouvé des cadavres près de la plage. Il pense encore à une attaque d'ours, mais c'est différent cette fois, les corps sont dans un sale état.

\- on s'est qui sont les victimes ? me pressai-je de demander.

\- des gamins de Forks, je crois qu'ils sont de ton Lycée.

\- c'est des sangsues qui ont fait ça ? demande Billy.

\- on n'en es pas sûr, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit eux, les victimes on était mordus a plusieurs endroits et des morceaux du corps manque.

Je ferme les yeux, incapable d'imaginer pareille scène, des adolescents déchiqueter en morceaux par des monstres sanguinaires. Peut-être des personnes que j'avais déjà rencontré, vu ou parler au lycée.

Pourquoi tous les malheurs s'abattent-ils sur cette petite ville perdue dans l'état de Washington ?

Les deux hommes se regardé avec des sous-entendus qui m'échapper, en savent-ils plus sur la chose qui a attaqué ses personnes.

\- Sam et les gars sont sur place, nous leurs avons proposé de les aider pour les recherche, on a besoin de toi, pour organiser tout ça Billy.

\- oui bien sur tu peux m'emmener avec toi gamin.

\- d'accord, euh... Bella, Sam te demande si tu peux prévenir les Cullen, leur aide nous serait précieuse.

Ça me fait plaisir qu'il n'y a plus de préjugés entre eux.

\- Edward et les garçons sont allés chasser dans les montagnes, mais je vais appeler Carlisle, peut-être que Alice a eu une vision.

\- merci, Charlie doit être sur les lieux, ils doivent enlever les corps, identifier et prévenir les familles des victimes. Il ne se libérera pas de sitôt.

\- tu peux rester ici Bella, Charlie passera te chercher demain matin, avec tout ça je pense qu'il va passer la nuit au poste. Me propose Billy.

Edward va me tuer, je lui ai promis.

\- je vais le prévenir que tu restes ne t'inquiète pas.

\- je viens, fais une voix derrière moi.

-Jacob t'es encore malade mon fils, tu ne peux pas te transformer après ce qui c'est passer aujourd'hui, tu as besoin de repos, les gars peuvent se passer de toi.

\- Sam à demander que tu ne bouges pas de ton pieux mec, il n'hésitera pas à t'y jeter de force.

\- c'est n'est ni à toi ni à Sam de me dire ce que je dois faire, petit morveux. Je ne vais pas me transformer je vais juste…

\- quoi rester là, à nous regarder faire tout le travail pendant que tu te prélasse sur la plage.

\- la ferme salle mioche.

\- génial comme idée, fit son père, et tu comptes emmener Bella aussi ?

pas question, je ne pourrais pas aller la bas, Edward me tuerais, avant de les tuer tous, surement pas.

-parce que rester dans une maison, seul avec elle c'est une bonne idée.

je n'y avait pas penser, ça ne plaira pas à Edward. Mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée encore, je ne fais qu'attirer les problèmes et le surnaturel, qu'es qui m'a pris de rester j'aurais dû écouter Edward, il a toujours raison.

Réfléchissons, qu'es qu'il préférerait, que je parte affronter le danger avec eux, ou que je reste seule à la maison avec Jacob. Je crois qu'il voudrait que je rentre à la maison. Il me barricadera surement dans ma chambre, et ne me laissera sortir que s'il n'y a plus de vampire, loup-garou ou autre créature qui cherche à me tuer.

\- écoute fils, moi je ne vais pas tarder, je vais juste organiser les recherches, et revenir, je les laisserai faire tout le travail. Toi tu ne peux pas bouger, et il faut que quelqu'un reste pour surveiller cette jeune fille. Vous êtes assez grand pour rester seuls à la maison je pense. Bella à prépare un bon petit plat. Manges, et retourne dormir. Je reviens dans pas longtemps. Allons-y Seth.

Et il sort sans un regard en arrière. Et moi je n'avais pas mon mot à dire ? Edward va être fou de rage, je n'ai tenu aucune de mes promesses. Et je vais en plus de ça, rester seule avec Jacob durant je ne sais combien de temps, et pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça celui-là ? je sens que je vais avoir un malaise, j'ai déjà un creux à l'estomac, et je pense que le rouge me monte aux joues.

\- je vais appeler Calisle.

il me suis des yeux, pendant que je me dirige vers leur téléphone. et ne me quitte pas pendant que je compose le numéro des Cullen.

a la première tonalité, j'entends la voix d'Esmé.

\- Allô Bella, c'est Esmé, Carlisle et Alice sont en route pour la Push, Alice m'a demander de te prévenir qu'elle a eu une vision.

\- je m'en doutais. mais es qu'elle sait qui est derrière tout ça ?

\- non, sa vision était troublée, je crois qu'elle n'a pas vue grand chose.

-d'accord, c'est pas grave... on se tient au courant s'il y'a autre chose.

\- bien sur ma belle. tu n'a besoin de rien.

\- Merci Esmé je vais bien, on se reparle bientôt.

quand je raccroche. Jacob me fixer toujours, mais avec un air malicieux.

-pourquoi tu souris ?

-rien. Tu as préparé quoi à manger ça sent bon.

* * *

 _ **Emmm il va se passer quoi entre Bella et Jacob…**_

 _ **Pour le savoir rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre…**_

 _ **J'essaierais de le poster le plutôt possible…**_

 _ **Bisou.**_


End file.
